(1) Field of Art
The present invention relates to a synthetic resin spacer employable for supporting printed circuit boards or the like in electronic devices, etc.
(2) Prior Art
According to the prior art, in mounting printed circuit boards used in an electronic device or the like horizontally on a chassis at a predetermined space, each printed circuit board is mounted on the chassis by means of a supporting rod using a spacer or the like. However, since the printed circuit boards are stacked horizontally in spaced relation, it is necessary to remove the boards at the time of component replacement for repair or maintenance and inspection. But, this is troublesome. In order to facilitate repair and inspection, there has been proposed a structure in which printed circuit boards mounted horizontally on a chassis are each supported with a hinge so that, they can be pivoted up to a vertical position at the time of repair. However, with an ordinary type of a hinge, the printed circuit board supported thereby cannot be locked in an approximately vertical position on the chassis, thus requiring a worker to hold the board by hand during repair. Due to such a working condition, it is impossible to easily perform replacement of electronic parts, etc.